Best Friends
by krysCMM
Summary: Rory and Tristan are best friends, and well, Tristan still wants more. But he doesnt know how Rory feels. Christopher comes back to visit and him and Lorelei talk....R/T mostly w/ maybe some L/C
1. Bestest Friend

Pairing: RT  
  
Rating: will be R but PG-13 for now.  
  
  
  
On to the story:  
  
  
  
Rory sat down on the swing in front of her house and swung back and forth. She was home alone, and had absolutely nothing to do. She sighed and leaned back a little.  
  
"Waiting for me?" A voice startled her. She looked up and met the eyes of blue. She smiled.  
  
"Yes. I couldn't wait to see you!" She said sarcastically and grinned at him. "What are you doing here anyways?" She asked moving over on the swing so he could sit.  
  
"I knew you'd be here alone." He said simply.  
  
"So you decided to come keep me company?" She asked.  
  
"Yup. What am I not wanted?" He started to get up. "Cause I can leave."  
  
She put her hand on his arm and pushed him back down. He chuckled. "That's what I thought." He smiled at her. "So what are you doing out here?" He asked motioning around them.  
  
"I dunno." She shrugged. "I got bored inside, so I thought I'd come out here. And I called lane and she wasn't home. And then I called you and you weren't there." She lightly pushed him with her shoulder.  
  
"On my way here." He stated. "Could have called my cell. But that would have ruined the surprise wouldn't it?" He grinned at her.  
  
"Yeah I guess it would. And what a surprise it was too!" They both laughed. They had become best friends. He had gone to military school for half a year and came back to Rory's house. They talked everything out and, well, Rory stated that she didn't want anything except friendship, and that's what they had. They were best friends. Everyone at Chilton knew that they were best friends and if anyone did anything to hurt one of them, the other would surely confront them about it and, well, give them hell.  
  
"So you called Lane before you called me?" He asked. She just nodded. "I'm hurt."  
  
"Oh, come on. I talk to you a lot more than I talk to her and we don't even live in the same town."  
  
"Well, people just like to be around me I guess. It's not my fault."  
  
"Oh yeah Tris. That's it!" They both laughed again and looked out at the street. A car pulled up into the Gilmore driveway.  
  
"Who's that?" Tristan asked Rory.  
  
"I dunno. Never seen that car before." She looked into the window and at the grinning man. "IT'S MY DAD!" She yelled before running off of the porch and towards the car. Christopher emerged from inside the car and hugged the excited Rory.  
  
"Hey kid! What's up?" He asked when they pulled away.  
  
"Hey dad. Not too much. What are you doing here?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Visiting you guys of course!" He laughed at her happy expression. "Who's that?" He asked nodding towards Tristan, who was standing and leaning against the post on the porch and smiling at the scene of a happy Rory.  
  
She turned back towards Christopher. "That's Tristan." She said.  
  
"Her bestest friend." Tristan said as he walked up to them and held out his hand to shake Christopher's. They exchanged a handshake. "Nice to meet you sir."  
  
"Like wise." Christopher said.  
  
"Well, how about we get inside?" Rory asked. "Mom's not home right now, but she'll be home in about an hour." Rory stated as they walked into the Gilmore house.  
  
"That's cool." Her father answered as the three sat down in the living room.  
  
"Anyone want anything to drink?" Rory asked.  
  
"I'll have a cup of Gilmore coffee." Tristan smiled up to Rory.  
  
"You know what, I'll have some of that too." Christopher smiled up to Rory as well. She nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. "So. You guys are best friends?" Chris asked Tristan.  
  
"Yes we are, sir." Tristan stated with a nod of his head.  
  
"Weren't you the one that tormented her?" He asked.  
  
Tristan looked down before looking back up with a smile. "Yes, that was me. But we worked that out."  
  
"You liked her huh?" He asked him.  
  
"Yes. Yes I did. Your daughter is very likeable."  
  
"You still like her don't you?" He asked him. He looked back at Chris confused. "I could tell in the way you smile and look at her."  
  
"Well. it's hard to get over a girl like that." He stated.  
  
"I know what you mean. Her mother is the same way to me."  
  
CONTINUING SOON! WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!! NOW THERE ARE TWO MEN THAT WANT THE GILMORE GIRLSDID I SAY TWO? I MEANT FOUR..DEAN AND MAX COME BACK IN THE PICTURE AND NOW WHO WILL LORELEI AND RORY CHOOSE? 


	2. Comforting Escape

Best Friends Chapter Two  
  
Same pairing, disclaimer, etc. of chapter one  
  
One with the chapter:  
  
P1C2  
  
  
  
"Hey Tristan, wanna do me a big favor?" Rory asked as she walked into her bedroom with two coffees. One for herself and one for the Tristan who was reclining on her bedroom floor flipping through a magazine.  
  
"Yes, I'll buy you a new red mustang." He teased.  
  
"No really."  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" He asked looking over at her.  
  
"Will you pplleeaassee come to dinner with us tonight? My dad is going and I don't wanna be alone when they all start fighting." Rory made a pout. "Pwease?"  
  
He laughed. How could he say no to that cute face? "Yeah, Ror, of course, but if you really wanna spend more time with me."  
  
"Tristan!" He laughed.  
  
"So you're pretty sure they're going to start fighting huh?" He asked going more serious.  
  
"Pretty. They usually do."  
  
P2C2  
  
"Hello Rory, Lorelei, Christopher, and ooh, you brought Mr. DuGrey with you as well!" Emily smiled and led them to the dining room. She really liked Tristan and stated numerous times that she thought that he and Rory were going to get married one day.  
  
"No sitting room, mom?" Lorelei asked.  
  
"No, dinner was made early today." They all sat down in their seats. Lorelei and Christopher on one side and across from them Tristan and Rory. Emily and Richard took their usually seats at the ends of the table.  
  
"Uh, no!" Lorelei mocked shock. Everyone except Emily laughed.  
  
"So, Christopher, when did you get into town?" Richard asked after a moment.  
  
"Today, actually." He answered.  
  
"Oh." Richard sipped his wine.  
  
"How long are you staying?" Emily asked.  
  
"About a week." He answered.  
  
"No really, a day or two maybe? Just so Rory can see you once in a long while?" Emily snapped.  
  
"Mom!" Lorelei put her fork down. "Stop that!"  
  
Rory didn't listen after that. She didn't want to hear all those things about what a mistake it was that Lorelei got pregnant.  
  
"Why do we have to go through this every time, mom?" Lorelei asked.  
  
"Um." Rory spoke up. All eyes were on her. "Would you please excuse me?" She got up and ran to the bedroom Emily made up for her. Everyone stared silently.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to her." Tristan excused himself from the table and went after her.  
  
He knocked on her door. "Rory?"  
  
She got up off of the bed and opened the door before returning to the bed and lying down. He walked in and lied down next to her. "What happened down there?" He asked brushing her hair out from her face.  
  
"I couldn't take it any more. I'm sick of hearing what a mistake I was." Tears streamed down her face, but he wiped them away with his thumb. "I mean, don't they realize that I'm right there?"  
  
"Ror, you're not a mistake. You're the best thing that has ever happened to those people." He comforted her.  
  
"Thanks for coming with me tonight. I had a feeling this would happen." She wiped the remainder of her tears away and sat up. He did too. They sat against the headboard of the bed.  
  
Tristan looked around the room. It had posters of NSYNC and Backstreet Boys. It was so not Rory to him. "Did you decorate this room?" He asked her.  
  
She laughed. "No. My grandma did. Hence the posters."  
  
"Good. I was going to say that you don't spark me as the girl that would secretly listen to these people." They both laughed. "Are you feeling better?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." She smiled up at him.  
  
"Good." Tristan was being so comforting. He could be sarcastic, cocky, self-assuring one minute, and sweet, caring, comforting the next. That's one of the reasons why Rory like him so much. She smiled again.  
  
"I really wanna get out of here." She groaned and sank farther into the collection of pillows on the bed.  
  
Tristan grinned. "You do remember that I brought my car right." She laughed. Rory suddenly sat up.  
  
"Oh yeah! Tristan lets get the hell out of here!" She tugged on his arm.  
  
He laughed again. "No problem." He helped her off the bed and the two left the house. (After letting Lorelei know of course.)  
  
More coming soon. 


	3. Swimming

Title: Best Friend Chapter 3  
  
Pairing: R/T  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
Distribution: Email me for approval  
  
One with the fic:  
  
  
  
P1C3  
  
They were driving down the highway with no particular destination. Rory looked over at Tristan and than back at the scenery.  
  
"So where are we headed?" Tristan finally asked.  
  
"I dunno. Have any ideas?" She asked.  
  
"Swimming."  
  
"What?" She asked confused.  
  
"Swimming. I wanna go swimming. Lets go to my house. To my indoor pool. Remember you left your suit there a few months ago?" He glanced at her.  
  
"You're crazy.but it sounds fun!"  
  
"Alright." They drove to the DuGrey mansion and got there in five minutes flat. Tristan unlocked the door and led her to his bedroom. "Your bathing suit is in my closet." He went in to get it and emerged with it slung over his shoulder. He handed it to her. "No, lets go down to the pool. There's a changing room there." They walked down and across the house and to the pool area. He got his trunks and they went into separate changing rooms to change into their suits. Tristan obviously was done before Rory was. So he came out and jumped into the pool. In about two minutes, Rory came out of the changing room and looked around for Tristan. She saw him under the water. He came up and looked at her. She looked great. Best friend Tristan, best friend only He said to himself.  
  
She stepped to the latter and sat down on the edge. "How could you go in so fast? It's so cold."  
  
"See my theory is that if you just jump in right away, your body will get over the shock." He answered swimming over to where she was seated on the side. He pulled himself up to sit next to her with his strong arms.  
  
Look at those strong arms. He has a great body Rory thought, but erased the thought. He was only her friend. Best friend. "Yeah, your body gets over the shock. After it gets a heart attack from the sudden cold." They laughed.  
  
"Jump in." He said getting in himself. He turned to face her. "Jump in." He said again.  
  
She shook her head. "No.I can't its too cold. I'll get in when I'm ready." She backed up seeing the evil look in his eyes. He swam closer to the edge and grabbed on to her leg.  
  
"Jump in or I'll make you go in." He threatened.  
  
"Tristan. Don't please?" She asked trying to cute her way out of it.  
  
He shook his head. "It's not going to work." He smirked evilly.  
  
"Tristan!" He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into the water. "AAHH!" She yelled at the coldness touching her head and body. He stood by and watched laughing. She came back up for air. "You ass!" she playfully hit him in the arm.  
  
"I got you in didn't I?" He laughed and swam away so he wouldn't get abused anymore.  
  
"Get back here DuGrey!" She yelled and swam after him.  
  
BACK AT THE GILMORE MANSION  
  
The four adults were now sitting in the sitting room. After Lorelei threatened that she and Christopher would leave, Emily calmed down and told them to stay. They were now sitting and talking about how Christopher was and where he was living, where he worked, and about the nice car that he was driving lately. Boring stuff.  
  
BACK AT THE DUGREY MANSION  
  
They finally stopped chasing each other and settled to just swimming and talking about everything. They started with Chilton, Paris, Louise, Madeline, his family, his grandfather, her town, and finally he dared to ask about dean. Even though they were best friends, he didn't really like going to that topic.  
  
"So have you talked to Dean lately?" He asked. Rory had earlier asked that Tristan stop calling him bag boy if they were going to actually have a decent conversation. So now, he actually used the ass' real name. (Sorry,, but I'm not a fan of dean.)  
  
She looked down for a second and then back up to Tristan's face. "No not lately. The last time I talked to him was when I had to buy a light bulb for our house and he was sweeping in that aisle. We only talked small talk. Like how we've been and school and stuff."  
  
"Oh. He said shit about me didn't he?" He already knew the answer. Rory looked down again and that gave him his answer. Yes. "You don't have to spare me Rory. I don't care what bag. I mean dean thinks. You know that."  
  
"Yeah I know. Sorry."  
  
"Hey it's okay."  
  
"Do you think it's about time we got out? We're going to get all pruney and stuff."  
  
"Yeah I think your right." He said looking down at his wrinkly hand. They swam to the latter and got out. They each wrapped a towel around their wastes before walking back to their separate changing rooms. They came out at the same time.  
  
"How is it that you took just as long as I did to get ready?" She asked amused. Than she looked at his hair. He redid it. "Oh, never mind. You redid your hair again. That takes ten minutes itself. They started their playful banter as they walked out of the pool area.  
  
Chapter four coming soon. The next chapter will have more tension between Rory and Tristan and Lorelei and Christopher and a man from the past comes by. R/R please! 


	4. Stay @ my house

Best Friends Chapter Four:  
  
P1C4  
  
It was getting late and Tristan had to drive Rory home. It was eleven already as they drove down the freeway. "Wow I'm tired." Rory yawned and looked at the time. "Eleven."  
  
"Just be happy that you don't have to drive back to Hartford after this." He yawned too. He was obviously tired as well and driving for back for a half an hour was going to be grueling.  
  
"Stay at my house." She said as she laid her head back against the seat and closed her eyes.  
  
He glanced at her before fixing his eyes back on the road. "I might take you up on that offer." He yawned again and covered his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"Good, I don't want you driving home this late when you're that tired."  
  
They got to the Gilmore house. Lorelei and Chris were already there. Which was quite obvious. Neither of them could stay at Emily and Richard's that long. Not even Rory could. And she got along great with her grandparents. Tristan parked his car next to Christopher's Monte Carlo and they walked inside slowly. Both very tired. Rory opened the door and they walked into the living room. Chris and Lorelei were sitting and watching television.  
  
"Hey kids!" Lorelei smiled to them. "Tris, spend the night. You look too tired to drive home. Rory, you are WAY lucky to have gotten out when you did. We'll talk in the morning about where you two went. But right now, we're going to go to bed. Chris, you have to share my bed. Tristan is now occupying the couch for the evening." Lorelei was so full of energy. Rory could tell she drank at least four cups of coffee and ate three bags of Twizzlers.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to take your bed." Tristan smiled to Chris.  
  
"It's okay." Tristan knew that Chris still liked Lorelei. They had established that when they talked before.  
  
"Night guys." The adults disappeared up the stairs and left the tired teenagers.  
  
"I'll get your clothes to change into. You get the bedding." Rory commanded. Since Rory and Tristan had become friends, he had slept over many times. When he just wanted to get away, when he was there too late to drive home, or when Rory would call him up late at night to come over because she and Dean had a fight and her mom was at an Inn convention, he'd come over and spend the night. He had sleeping attire and bedding put away for all occasions. Rory went to her room and to her closet to pull out his sweat pant shorts and tee shirts. And handed them to Tristan who was making his bed.  
  
"Change, I'll finish." She said half asleep. He sat down on the chair next to the couch and took off his shirt. He pulled the wife beater over his head and on tight before going for his pants. He slipped them off and he said in his wife beater and boxer shorts while he fumbled to get the shorts to go in the right direction. Rory saw this and laughed. "You got it right this time." She smiled at him and finished covering the bed.  
  
"Funny Gilmore. I'm tired. I have no energy to banter with you this late." He pulled the shorts on and walked over to where Rory was still making his bed. "Are you going to finish that anytime soon?" he joked. She was going extremely slowly, since she was half way sleeping already. She finished up and He plopped down in a sitting position.  
  
"Night Tristan." She managed. He got up and planted a soft chaste kiss on her cheek before she stumbled to her room and closed the door. He lied down and both fell asleep quickly.  
  
P2C4  
  
Rory woke up and walked out of her room to the bathroom. To get to the bathroom she had to go through the living room. Tristan was still sleeping and she smiled at him. He was half covered, half not and his arm was slightly covering his eyes. She stopped looking at him and continued to the bathroom. When she came out she seen that Tristan wasn't on the couch anymore. She made her way to the kitchen and smelt fresh coffee brewing.  
  
There Tristan was with two cups of coffee sitting on the table. He took out two pop tarts out of the toaster and handed her one. "Your mom and dad went to Luke's. She said that we could join them. She said that they'd be there for a while."  
  
She smiled. "Ok. Thanks for the coffee and pop tart. She took a sip."  
  
He smiled. "No problem. Sleep well?" he asked taking a sip of his own coffee.  
  
"Like a baby. You?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So do you wanna go to Luke's?" She asked.  
  
"Um…I could have a cup of coffee, but I gotta get home. Shower, check in you know?" He drank the rest of his coffee and they both put it in the sink. "Not like they'll care, but I think I should.  
  
"oh, yeah, I guess you should. Let me get ready." She went to her room and got dressed she came out and they got in Tristan's car to go to Luke's diner.  
  
SHORT BUT I WANTED TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT TO YOU GUYS! 


	5. Secret Mission- Rory's Party

Best Friends Chapter Five  
  
"Hey Lorelei can I talk to you for a minute?" Tristan asked her over the phone.  
  
"Yeah sure what's up bible boy?"  
  
"Is Rory around?'  
  
"Nope...library. It's safe. What's on your mind?"  
  
"What do you think about me throwing Rory a surprise birthday party at my place?" Tristan asked her.  
  
"Wow DuGrey, great idea!"  
  
"Thanks. We could invite all of stars hallow and people from Chilton, that Rory doesn't hate. I think she'll have fun. But I was thinking for next Saturday."  
  
"Um...I think that could work...." They discussed arrangements and how they were going to get her to his house with out her seeing all the people. They talked about a guest list and everything there was to talk about when planning a party. When they finally hung up the phone, Tristan lies down in his bed and hoped that this was going to be the best birthday party Rory had ever had.  
  
Rory came home and checked the caller i.d. "Tristan called? What did he want?" she asked Lorelei who was munching on a twinkie.  
  
"What?" She thought. "Oh, DuGrey? He just wanted to know if you got some answer on your bio paper, but he called back and said that he got the answer."  
  
"Oh." She grabbed a Twinkie.  
  
"How was the library?"  
  
"Good. Rosa found that book I was looking for." She said holding it up.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"You're keeping something from me."  
  
"No I'm not!" she said and escaped. 


End file.
